An electronic shelf label terminal is generally arranged at the front side of a commodity shelf so as to display the price of a commodity displayed on the commodity shelf for a customer. In such an electronic shelf label terminal, there is already known a terminal which is capable of switching from a first screen for displaying the price of the commodity to a second screen for displaying other information.
The electronic shelf label terminal can be used more effectively if it is capable of displaying information (hereinafter referred to as customer-oriented information) having an advertising effect on the customer using the second screen. However, the size of the electronic shelf label terminal is small and the amount of the information that can be displayed is limited, thus, it is difficult to display the customer-oriented information indicating a large amount of information on one electronic shelf label terminal. In a case in which the information amount of the customer-oriented information is large, it is considered to divide the customer-oriented information into a plurality of parts and display the divided parts on a plurality of electronic shelf label terminals. In this case, it is necessary to switch the display screens of the plurality of electronic shelf label terminals to the second screen simultaneously. Thus, it only needs to constitute a system in which synchronous signals are sent from, for example, a server managing each electronic shelf label terminal, and each electronic shelf label terminal receiving the synchronous signal switches the display screen from the first screen to the second screen.
However, in such a synchronous signal-sending type system, it is necessary to always keep each electronic shelf label terminal in a state in which it is capable of receiving the synchronous signal. The power of the electronic shelf label terminal is consumed in the synchronous signal reception standby state. Generally, the electronic shelf label terminal is equipped with a battery as the main power source, and the consumption of power due to the synchronous signal reception standby state may lead to short life of the battery. Thus, the synchronous signal-sending type system cannot be applied.